Endgame
Description :For seven tumultuous years, the U.S.S. Voyager has explored the Delta Quadrant, encountering strange alien civilizations and bizarre space-time anomalies as it steadfastly made its way back toward the safety of Federation space. Captain Kathryn Janeway and her heroic crew have faced all manner of harrowing danger and hostile life-forms - including the Kazon, the Borg, and the Q - while never losing sight of their ultimate goal: home. Now, at last, Voyager's epic trek may be nearing its end... :After so many perilous and astounding adventures, will Captain Janeway finally bring her wayward starship back to the Alpha Quadrant? And what will become of her diverse yet tightly knit crew? Will Chakotay, B'Elanna Torres, and the other former Maquis freedom fighters face long-delayed justice for their crimes against the Federation? And is there any place in Starfleet for the uniquely independent Borg known as Seven of Nine? :As the ultimate destiny of Voyager is revealed, all that is certain is that nothing will ever be the same! :Based on the unforgettable two-hour series finale! Summary References Characters Episode characters :Lydia Anderson • Ashmore • Ayala • Reginald Barclay • Borg Queen • Chakotay • Culhane • The Doctor • Golwat • Icheb • Kathryn Janeway • Harry Kim • • Lana • Neelix • Miral Paris • Owen Paris • Tom Paris • Sabrina • Seven of Nine • B'Elanna Torres • Tuvok • Captain Proton • Chell • Dexa • • Mary Kim • Okaro • Spock • Naomi Wildman Novelization characters :Reginald Barclay • Barrenson • Borg Queen • Chakotay • Eddu • Icheb • Kathryn Janeway • Harry Kim • • Lana • Neelix • Miral Paris • Owen Paris • Tom Paris • Sabrina • Seven of Nine • Sylvanus • B'Elanna Torres • Tuvok • Captain Proton • Chell • Dexa • Dashiell Hammett • • Mary Kim • Louise • Okaro • Spock • T'Pel • Naomi Wildman Starships and vehicles : ( ) • Borg cube • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • SC-4 • Sphere 634 • ( ) • • • • • • • bicycle • Delta Flyer II • motorcycle • plane • transport Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Delta Quadrant • Earth (Golden Gate Bridge • San Francisco • San Francisco Bay) • Grid 362 • Grid 986 • Milky Way Galaxy • Transwarp hub • Unicomplex (central nexus • Unimatrix 01) Caretaker's Array • Earth (Alcatraz • Ireland • Oakland Shipyard • Presidio) • Tri-Nebulas • Unimatrix Zero Races and cultures :Bolian • Borg • Brunali • Human • Klingon • Ktarian • Talaxian • Vulcan Cardassian • Fen Domar • Ferengi • Kellidian • Species 8472 • Trill States and organizations :Borg Collective • House of Korath • Klingon Empire • Project Pathfinder • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Medical • United Federation of Planets Klingon High Council • Starfleet Intelligence Science and technology :ablative generator • alternate timeline • anti-tachyon pulse • assimilation • biobed • biomatter • biradial clamp • astrotelemetrics • atmosphere • autopilot • blood • blue giant • Borg transwarp network • Cardassian disruptor • cerebral cortex • chronexaline • chrono deflector • computer • cortical node • dilithium • disruptor • environmental suit • false labor • gas • graviton flux • hologram • holonovel • impulse engine • inflammation • interspatial manifold • kilometer • life support • matter • medical tricorder • meter • nacelle • nadion pulse • nanite • nanotechnology • nebula • neural interface • neurological condition • neurolytic pathogen • neuropeptide • neutrino • omnispectral stealth • padd • phaser • psychology • regeneration cycle • shield generator • solar flare • solar wind • stealth technology • subspace • synaptic interface • synaptic transceiver • tachyokinetic energy • tachyon pulse • tachyon radiation • temporal deflector • temporal rift • thruster • transphasic torpedo • transporter • transporter enhancer • transwarp • transwarp aperture • transwarp network • tricorder • tritanium • wormhole Ranks and titles :admiral • ambassador • analyst • cadet • captain • commander • crewman • curator • diplomat • director • ensign • guest lecturer • helmsman • intern • liaison • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • logician • newscaster • spectrographer • vice admiral • yeoman Other references :10th century BC • 1800s • 2329 • 2377 • 2378 • 2394 • 2400 • 2404 • award • baseball • blanket • Borg drone • candle • Captain's personal log, USS Voyager • carafe • champagne • Chicken Warp Core-don Bleu • citation • coffee • collie • dancing • déjà vu • demotion • diaper • doctorate • elopement • Evasive maneuvers • fal-tor-voh • fireworks • fishing • four-year mission • golf • Goridian knot • hospital • hors d'oeuvre • ivory • kadis-kot • kal-toh • kiss • logic • luck • meat • medal •mess hall • mind meld • mixed marriage • movie • museum ship • nebula soup • paper • pen • pencil • picnic • Plasma Leek Soup • pool • pot roast • potato chip • pun • Red Alert Chili • rock• sandwich • sickbay • silk • soda • stammer • stardate • Sunday • tea • Temporal Mechanics Department • Temporal Prime Directive • thermos • Thursday • tlhInghan'Hol • toast • video • yoke Appendices Related stories *Homecoming (Voyager novel) :The adventures of the USS Voyager and her crew continue in Homecoming. *Elite Force II (Star Trek game) :Elite Force II opens with the a mission set in last moments of Endgame when Voyager is inside Sphere 634. Images Novelization images endgame.jpg|Novelization cover image. endspiel.jpg|German language novelization cover image. endspiel2.jpg|German language re-release edition cover image. voyagerBeschutzer.jpg| . voyEndgame.jpg|''Voyager''. voyEndspiel.jpg|''Voyager''. Episode images uSS Voyager over Golden Gate Bridge.jpg| flying over the Golden Gate Bridge. endgame cadet.jpg|A starfleet cadet in 2404. miral Paris.jpg|Miral Paris. harry Kim 2377.png|Harry Kim. sabrina Harry.jpg sabrina.jpg captharry.jpg captainkim.jpg Connections | timeframe=Timeframe1| primary=2377| date1=2403 | prevdate1=The War of the Prophets | nextdate1=Don't Cry }} External links * * Category:VOY episodes Category:VOY novelizations